Oh, The People You'll Meet
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Kalika is going to the mall with a few of her friends. You get to decide her path. Matt x OC Mello x OC Near x OC L x OC Rated T for language R&R Chapter One has been rewritten.
1. Introduction

**I got this idea from LittleSora10 on Archive of Our Own. Hers is amazing, but she hasn't updated in more than a year, and I don't think she will update again, so…here I am writing my own version and adding L!**

**Disclaimer: the original idea wasn't mine, and neither is Death Note.**

"Ah!" I screamed, slamming my locker door shut.

"Whoa, Kika, calm your tits," Alex soothed, stroking my hair.

"I can't," I replied, throwing my backpack over my shoulder. "I just failed my music project."

"The group one?" she asked, linking her arm with mine as we made our way out of the school.

"Yeah because stupid Katy didn't do her part and I got stuck doing everything, rushing through her part because she 'didn't know what she was supposed to do.' Bite me!" I growled. "I told her as soon as our groups were assigned."

"Katy never does her work though," Alex shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I hope I'm never in another class with her after this," I mumbled.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Alex rolled her eyes. "To the mall?"

"After Adam and Greg get here," I told her. "And it _was _that bad."

"For some reason I don't believe you."

"We got a fifty-six," I deadpanned.

"Oh because you split the work three ways, and-"

"And Courtney and I did our work," I said. "And Katy didn't so…"

"Well, it's only fifteen percent of your grade," Alex shrugged. "And participation is sixty, so just participate."

"I plan to," I sighed, looking at the time. "Where are they?" I whined, bouncing on the balls of my feet. "I need to drown out my sorrows through useless stuff I don't actually need!"

"Hey, sorry we're late," I heard my big brother say.

We turned around. "Adam!" I cheered, giving him a hug. "We're going to the mall, okay?"

He nodded. "That's cool. I needed some new headphones for my Xbox anyway."

"What about you, Greg?" I asked, turning back to look at the quiet boy standing awkwardly behind us.

"What?" he asked, snapping his head up to look at me.

"Are you coming?" I prodded, grinning.

"Oh…uh…sure," he nodded.

"Then come on!" I giggled, holding out my hand for him to take.

He smiled shyly, grasping my hand. "So where will you go, Alex?" I asked, watching the brunette twirl on the side walk.

"Leather N Sweets!" she cheered, grabbing Adam's hand, and twirling with it.

"Oh, well, what about you, Greg?" I asked, pulling his hand.

"Oh, uh…I don't know," he stuttered, donning a thoughtful look. "I'll probably just go to Toys R Us..."

We shot him questioning glances. "N-not for me," he replied, blushing. "My l-little brother's birthday is coming up s-soon."

"That makes more sense," I acknowledged, nodding in approval.

"What about you, Kiks?" Alex asked.

"What about me?" I questioned innocently.

"Where are you going to go?" she clarified, smiling.

"I don't know yet," I replied. "I'll think about it and let you know when we get there."

"Whatever," Adam snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Why the sass, boy?" I demanded, walking in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, adjusting his backpack strap, his eyes twinkling at my suspense.

I slapped his face, making him laugh. "You saucy boy!" I declared, straightening up. "Is it so, indeed? You must contrary me, tis time! Well, said, my hearts! Be quiet, or—More light! More light! FOR SHAME!" I announced, glaring at him. "I'll make you quiet! What, cheerily, my hearts!"

"I take it, you've been reading Shakespeare again?" he laughed, yanking my hair gently.

"Tis ye," I growled. "You are a saucy boy, indeed."

I spun on my heel, leading the others towards the mall. "Kika, slow down," Adam called.

"My feet are starting to heart!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah, her feet are starting to hurt!" Adam agreed.

"Then don't wear heels to school," I said. "You're already tall enough!"

I slowed down anyway, though, waiting for them to catch up. I let Adam and Alex walk by me, and fell into step with Greg. "Hey, love," I greeted him. "Why so quiet?"

"He's always like that, Kiks!" Adam reminded me.

"Oh, you're right, aren't you?" I giggled, turning back to Greg. "I'm so used to hanging around with loud people, that you're a great contrast."

"Oh, I…uh…thanks…" he stuttered, looking to the ground.

"It's nothing," I shrugged. "I just say things that come to my mind. It's a whatever—Hey! A dog in a track suit!" I cried, stopping in my tracks to watch the dog and its owner walk past us.

I watched as they disappeared behind a corner before sighing. "That was such a beautiful dog," I said, turning back to Greg. "Did you say something?"

"Oh, uh…no…I-I didn't…no…"

"Okay," I grinned. "You know, you don't have to be so nervous around me. I'm not going to rape you in your sleep," I paused, thinking over what I said.

"O…Okay…"

"Well, I might, actually," I decided. "But since you're not asleep, you have nothing to worry about."

Greg remained quiet, looking around.

"Hey! Hurry up!" Adam shouted, turning back to face us.

"Oh my god," I groaned, loud enough for him to hear. "First I'm too fats, then I'm too slow. Slow down! Hurry up! Make up your mind!"

"Come on!" Alex prompted, waving us over.

"Anything for you, love!" I shouted back, grabbing Greg's hand as I speed walked to them, because I refuse to run.

When we were close enough to the others, I released Greg's hand and jumped into my brother's arms. "Adam," I giggled. "You're the bestest brother ever!" I announced.

"Well, that's great, now get off of me, we're in public," he said, pushing me off of him, a grin etched on his face.

"Hey, you're among friends," Alex said, patting our backs simultaneously.

"I don't have friends," I replied, shaking my head.

"And why is that?" Alex prodded.

"Because I'm the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it _needs_ right now," I told them, using my Batman voice.

_So where are you going to go?_

_GameStop with Adam (Matt) (1)_

_Leather N Sweets with Alex (Mello) (2)_

_Toys R Us with Greg (Near) (3)_

_~or~_

_Panera Bread by yourself to work on your Fanfictions (L) (4)_

**There's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Feel free to leave a review if you want.**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	2. Matt

**Here's Johnny! Oh, wait, I mean, chapter two!**

You Picked Matt (or didn't and are just reading the chapters in order) and are going to GameStop with Adam!

**Disclaimer: (you thought I'd forget) I don't…oh, wait, what am I supposed to say here? Just kidding! Death Note is not mine!**

"Okay, on that note, I think I'm going to leave you guys, and go to GameStop," Adam said, walking into the mall ahead of us.

"Oh, wait! Wait!" I cried, chasing after him, only to run into the automatic door. "Oh, nerfs," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

Adam stopped in his tracks, turning around to face me through the door. "Please?" I asked.

He nodded, walking back over, and the door opened. I rushed in before the door closed on me again. "You know you should hurry up and grow taller," he said, jokingly. "Or else you could never get through automatic doors by yourself."

"Or I could just drag you with me everywhere I go," I replied, sticking out my tongue.

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes, waiting for the others to come in. "So, where are you going, Kika?"

"Oh…" I thought for a moment. "Nii-san!" I cheered.

"Why do you want to go to GameStop?" Alex asked.

"Why not?"

"You hate video games," Alex reminded me.

"No, but I found this cool one online," I said, getting excited just thinking about it. "And I was informed by my secret sources-"

"Brett and Nelson," Adam told Greg.

"Yes, they are my secret sources," I acknowledged. "I was informed by them that they had that game in stock at this very GameStop for cheaper."

"For cheaper?" Adam asked, wincing at my grammar. "Cheaper than what exactly?"

"Than the online amazon price," I shrugged. "Can we go~ now?"

"Yes, we can," Alex nodded, walking down the hallway.

"Wait, Alex!" I called, stopping her.

She turned back. "What is it?"

"Get me some candy please?" I asked.

"Sure," she nodded, grinning.

"Oh and…" I shuffled over to her, whispering in her ear. "Don't get raped."

"I won't," she assured me.

"No, I'm serious-"

"Who would rape me in a public mall?" she asked, smirking.

"I would," I shrugged, hugging her. "I'd rape you anywhere."

"You're a creep," she laughed. "Go get your video game in case someone gets it before you."

"Okay," I grinned. "See you!"

"Bye!"

I skipped back to Adam, looking around. "Where did Greg go?" I asked, checking behind Adam.

"Toys R Us," Adam replied. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, my darling, yes," I responded, linking arms with him as we began walking towards GameStop.

"So what game did you want?" he asked once we walked into the store.

"It's called Amnesia," I replied.

"That game that's over $70 on amazon?"

"The very same," I replied. "It's supposedly cheaper here."

"Which is rare," he commented.

"Indeed it is, brother. Indeed it is," I nodded, going up to the counter, waiting for Nelson to notice me since Brett was working with a customer and the other guy who works here (I didn't care to learn his name) was working at the cash register.

Adam went directly to the accessories section instead of waiting around for me.

The customer who was being checked out began throwing a fuss about how expensive the game was and how he was sure it wasn't worth it.

"Then don't buy it," the worker instructed, sighing.

"But I want it," he replied.

"Then buy it."

"Give me a discount," the customer demanded.

"I can't give you a discount for nothing," the worker replied, staring directly at the customer. "There are other people waiting."

"What do I care about other people?" the guy exclaimed. "I just need you to give me a discount on this so that I can buy it for its _right _price."

The worker sighed, looking over to Nelson who was restocking behind the counter. "Nels," the worker called, catching Nelson's attention.

"What is it?" he asked, although he already knew.

"Could you take care of this customer?" the worker asked.

"Sure," Nelson chirped, going over to the register. "Hello, sir, how can I help you?"

"I already told that young man that this game…"

I stood there, leaning on the counter, listening to the man complain for about fifteen minutes, staring at the wall covered in game system controllers and accessories.

The worker approached me, waving his hand in front of my face. "Hello?" he asked.

I snapped my head up, shocked. "Ah, sorry…" I trailed off. "Were you…standing there long?"

"Only for, like, five minutes," he laughed. "You looked like you were zoning out."

"Oh, yeah, I was waiting for Nelson," I said, pointing to the cheerful brunette.

"Well, can I help you?" he offered, smiling slightly.

He had reddish colored hair, and was wearing a striped long sleeved shirt and a sleeveless jacket, a pair of orange goggles on his head, and he smelled a little like cigarettes.

"Oh, ah, I suppose so," I said. "If you want…"

"If I want?" he laughed. "Obviously, I'd want to help you. I mean, you're a customer."

"That I am," I replied.

"So, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah, that's right, I needed something," I told him, nodding with a serious look on my face. "I was informed," I told him, lowering my voice to a whisper. "By my secret sources-"

"That would be me," Brett interrupted from across the store.

"And me," Nelson added before turning back to the angry customer who refused to leave.

"Why must every spoil my secret?" I demanded. "Anyways, I was informed by my secret sources that you have Amnesia in stock."

"Ah, yup, we do," he nodded. "We've been trying to get rid of it, but guys never want a game like that, and girls wouldn't come in here _looking _for a game like that."

"Maybe they've been trying to get rid of _you_, but guys don't want _you _like that, and girls wouldn't come in her looking for you," I replied, pouting.

"Kika, don't give Matt a hard time," Nelson warned.

"I'm not!" I whined, pouting. "I'm not, right?" I asked him.

"You're not," he agreed.

"He-he," I giggled. "So, yeah. I need that game…"

"I'll go get it," he told me. "It's right in the back."

"Okay, I'll be right here when you get back," I informed him.

Some guy came up behind me, tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around to face him, noticing that he was another worker here. I remained silent, staring at him.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked with a smile stretched across his face.

"Nope," I replied, turning back around.

"I can help you," he insisted.

"Sorry, don't need it," I said, focusing on the back door, watching for Matt.

"If you need help, I can give it to you."

"No thank you," I told him. "Someone's already helping me."

"But…I could help you better," the guy informed me.

"That's great, but I'm really okay," I told him, getting creeped out.

"Just come with me," the guy smiled. "I can help you."

"I don't _need _it," I said again.

His smile fell, and his face became scary. "Come with me," he growled slowly, grabbing my arm.

"I. Don't. Want. To," I growled in response, trying to tug my arm away from him. "Now let me go."

He remained silent, beginning to drag me out of the store. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing?" I demanded. "Adam!" I shouted, just as Matt left the back room. "Brett! Nelson!"

The four looked over to me before literally springing into action, rushing towards us. "Shit," the guy growled, releasing my arm and running out of the store.

"What the fuck?" Adam and I asked in unison as he began inspecting me for harm.

"Adam?" I tried getting his attention as he lifted up the sleeve on my left arm. "Adam? Adam, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he demanded.

"Yeah, just give me some hand sanitizer," I said, shivering. "His flesh made contact with my own."

Adam handed me my hand sanitizer before leading me to the accessories' section, refusing to let me out of his sight. Brett and Nelson got back to the customers they were helping.

Matt came over, shaking his head. "That was crazy," he said.

"Tell me about it," I shook my head before holding out my hands. "Game?"

He laughed, placing it in my hands. "You were almost kidnapped and all you care about is your game?"

"It'll dawn on me in a few minutes and then I'll start panicking," I informed him.

"I can understand that," he shrugged. "So this is the one you want?"

"Yes!" I announced, hugging it to my chest.

"My shift's over soon, so I'm gonna go help Nelson with the customers," Matt told me. "I'll check you out and we could go get something to eat maybe?"

"No," Adam replied, not even looking up.

"Oh, Jashin, Adam! Matt's not gonna kidnap me," I groaned. "And he won't let anything happen to me. We'll be right over there."

Adam glared at me, as if daring me to tell him that I'd go with Matt.

_So, what will you do?_

_Hang out with Matt?_

_Get Matt's number and hang out some other time?_

**Whoa, end of chapter number two! You're welcome!**

**Leave a review if you want!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	3. Mello

**Here is the chapter three. Just for you. I'm trying to alternate between this fanfic and my Naruto fanfic, so…**

You picked number 2, Mello, (Unless, as I said before and will continue to say throughout the story, you're just reading the story in order) and went to Leather N Goods with Alex!

**Anyways, here's the Disclaimer: Death Note's not mine, but since you read the words on this page, I have taken your soul.**

"Okay, so here we are at the mall," Alex stated while we stood outside the building, staring at the doors from afar.

"Right we are, Alex," Adam nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm heading off to GameStop now."

"Good-bye~, brother!" I cried, waving to him as he walked through the doors.

"You're not going to go with him?" Alex asked.

"Ew, I hate video games," I shivered. "I mean, if they had a trivial video game about Shakespeare, or chocolates, or something cool like that, then of course I'd go, but all that's there are children's games, shooting games, games about zombies, and games with cars or something."

"You play Naruto games though," she said.

"Well, yeah I do, but I get those from my cousin once he finishes them, and I don't like them as much as I like the one for the GameCube," I explained.

"Whoa, GameCube, that's taking me back," Alex sighed, reminiscing. "Oh, hey, where did Greg go?"

I looked around and couldn't find him, so I shrugged, turning back to her. "Probably went to Toys R Us."

"So, I guess you're stuck with me then?" she asked. "Or you could go your own way."

"No, I don't want to be alone in the mall!" I exclaimed, following her through the automatic door. "Besides I love candy and leather goods!"

"Then let's go~" she said, grinning.

I followed after her. "Lexi, you're going to fast," I insisted.

"Don't ever call me Lexi again," she threatened.

"But I need to come up with a nickname for you!" I told her, quickening my pace so that I walked right next to her. "Don't you ever think 'no one ever calls me something unique filled with their love for me'?"

"No, I don't," she deadpanned. "Besides Alex is a nickname. Short for Alexandra. Remember?"

"Yeah, but nobody would call you Alexandra," I snorted.

She glared at me. "My mother does," she informed me.

"Oh…sorry…" I apologized, looking to the ground guiltily.

"Don't be, she only does it when she's mad at me," she laughed.

"Oh, if it makes you feel better, my mother uses my full name when she scolds me," I giggled. "You should hear her! It's hilarious!"

"She doesn't run out of breath by saying your full name?"

"Apparently not," I told her. "But she says it over and over again. Like 'Kalika Lilith Dylan Pazuzu Marvil, do you have any idea what you've done? Kalika Lilith Dylan Pazuzu Marvil, you are in so much trouble, Kalika Lilith Dylan Pazuzu Marvil!' It's really a riot."

"I can't see your mother yelling at you," Alex said, staring forward.

"Oh, she does, trust me."

"No, I know she does because you always talk about it, but I legit can't see your mother yelling.

"Then I'll make sure to record it next time," I rolled my eyes. "Would that make you happy?"

"Very," she shrugged.

"You would enjoy seeing me get yelled at by my mother?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course! It's an important part of being your friend!"

"I don't see how you would justify that statement with facts, but I'll believe you."

"Good, you should believe everything I say."

"Too bad I won't," I replied, grimacing at the thought. "Are we there yet?"

"Oh…" Alex stopped, looking around. "Shit! Where's the store again?" she wondered out loud, going to the map. "I can't find it!"

My eyes grazed over the map, falling to the date. "Probably because this map of the mall was printed in 2006, and Leather N Sweets was only put here two years ago."

"Oh," she said, making an 'o' with her mouth. "That would explain it."

"Indeed, it would," I nodded in response, grinning. "Don't worry, we'll find it!"

"I can't remember where it is..." she muttered, looking around.

"Wasn't it near Hot Topic?" I asked.

She snapped her fingers before slapping me in the face. "That's it! You're a genius! That's exactly where it is! Right in between Hot Topic and Spencer's!"

"That's great, but…" I rubbed my cheek. "You didn't have to slap me."

"Sorry, I was excited…" she giggled shyly. "I do that when I get excited."

"I know," I told her, nodding. "I've known you for ten years. I know _all_ of your quirky flaws."

"Well, that's not creepy," she rolled her eyes. "Name one!"

"You can only study when you're hanging upside-down from monkey bars," I informed her. "And you talk about how Adam giggles like a girl in his sleep."

"But he does!" she announced as we walked past Spencer's.

"I know, our rooms are connected via the vents," I giggled evilly. "I used to give him nightmares."

"Here we are!" she said, turning into the store.

I followed her, inhaling the delicious scent of leather and an assortment of candies. To my left were all the candies the store offered and to my right were all the leather goods in the store, while directly in front of me was an assortment of leather goods with pictures of candy on them, or candies shaped and designed to look like leather goods.

I sighed. "Oh, I love this store," I grinned, leaving Alex's side to grab two baskets, one for each of us. "Here, love."

"Thank you," she said, taking it from my hand. "I'll go to leather first, you go to candy?"

"I dig," I nodded, heading to the candy section, looking it over. "Let's see Swedish Fish? Charleston Chews? Starburst? Gum? I need gum," I nodded, taking three packs of Winterblue Stride gum. "Oh, chocolate!" I cheered, picking up one of each.

I froze in my tracks when my eyes landed on something precious. "Whoa," I sighed, looking at it longingly. "Reese's Peanut Butter candy bar…" I licked my lips hungrily, wishing I had it.

Unfortunately, that delectable piece of candy wad already in the hands of a delectable piece of man. I glared at him, wishing I had that bar of chocolate. _He probably doesn't even like peanut butter_, I mentally sassed the world. _I bet he only took it because he _knew _I was coming and decided to make my life miserable!_'

"Can I help you?" the guy asked, returning my glare. I couldn't help but notice his straight blonde hair that went to his chin.

"No, you already ruined my life," I replied, daring him to contradict me.

"I've never seen you before in my life," he responded.

"Oh, so you just _happened _to pick up that chocolate bar with absolutely no knowledge that I would be coming here, longing for it?" I demanded, huffing.

"I've never seen you before in my life," he repeated, his glare intensifying.

"Yeah, because I _so _believe you!" I snapped, going over to the leather section, complaining to Alex. "Alex, this jerk took the Reese's Peanut Butter chocolate bar I wanted and then denied trying to ruin my life!"

"What?" she exclaimed. "That fucking lowlife!"

"I hope I never see him again!" I announced, picking up a jacket in my size, holding it up to my body. "What do you think? Cute?"

"Oh, you have this look that's a mixture of dangerous and sexy," Alex complimented. "I wish I could pull that off-"

She stopped midsentence, sending a confused look behind me. "What is it?" I asked, turning around, coming face to face with that blind guy who was glaring at me. "Ah!" I shouted. "It's that jerk that ruined my life!"

"He's the jerk?" Alex demanded. "He was just glaring holes in the back of your head!"

"Yeah, he's the jerk," I nodded. "A sexy jerk, but a jerk nonetheless."

He pushed by me, looking through the rack before looking at the jacket in my hand. "That's the last one in that size," he said.

"Yeah, what about it?" I replied, putting it in my cart.

"I want it," he replied, glaring.

"Yeah? And I wanted that chocolate bar, but you got the last one of those, so…" I shooed him away, going over to look at the purses. He followed me.

"How about a deal?" he offered.

"How about a no?" I replied, trying to ignore him.

"I'll give you _this _chocolate bar _and _buy you all the chocolate in your bag if you let me have that jacket," he said, sounding bored.

I froze; putting down the purse I was looking at, and looked at him. "Throw in a bag of hazelnut Lindt Lindor truffles and you have yourself a deal," I told him.

He sighed, exasperatedly. "You are one expensive date…" he muttered.

"I'm not dating you," I replied indignantly.

"I never said you were," he replied.

"Well, neither did I," I told him, giving him a hard look.

He sighed. "Let's just buy your chocolate," he said, pushing me over to the register.

"Wait, don't you want to see if the jacket fits before you do this?" I asked, skeptically.

He stopped in his tracks, glancing at me before deciding it was a good idea and held out his basket for me to hold. I shot him an are-you-kidding-me look. "Can you please hold this?" he asked politely, forcing a smile.

"Sure thing, pal!" I exclaimed, taking it in my grasp before handing him the jacket.

When he tried to put it on, he managed it, but it was too small for it to be comfortable in, and he handed it back to me. "See? Aren't you glad you tried it on?" I asked, taking it back. "Now we can both get the jacket!"

He cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Yeah…great…" he muttered, looking back to the section with the jackets. "I'll still buy your chocolates for you…" he muttered.

"What? Why?"

"It's retribution for being a jerk, okay?" he snapped, glaring at me again.

_So, what will you do?_

_Will you:_

_Allow him to buy you candy?_

_Tell him to fuck off and accuse him of trying to pull something over on you?_

**Well, there you are! The first part of Mello's story! Tune in next time for Near's story, or if you only care for Mello and he's the only reason you're reading this, then tune in five chapters from now.**

**Review if you wish it!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	4. Near

**Chapter four is upon us. I'm really tired right now, so I'm kinda stupid. I was going to update something else, but decided to update this one instead just because I wasn't feeling the other one.**

You have picked Near (or not) and are going to Toys R Us with Greg.

**Disclaimer: Death Note? Not mine.**

"So…why am I the only one who has nowhere that I wanna go?" I asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Alex replied. "Why are you the only one who can't think of what she needs?"

"S-so where d-do you want to…um…go, K-Kika?" Greg asked.

"Well, if I go with Adam there's a sixty-five percent chance that he's give me money to buy something," I explained. "But I hate video games since they don't challenge me mentally. If I go with Alex, there's _no way _she'd give me money because she knows all my tricks, _but _I have a gift card for Toys R Us, and I need to make you more comfortable around me, so…"

"So you're g-going to c-come…oh, uh…w-with me?" he stuttered, sneaking glances at me for confirmation.

"That's what I implied~" I hummed, allowing Greg to enter the building before me, following after him quickly.

"Kika, where are you headed?" Alex called, getting ready to go to Leather N Goods.

"I'm going to Toys R Us," I let her know. "For me!"

"Okay, see you later!" Alex waved, turning around the corner.

I turned to Greg, smiling. "I haven't gone there for a while so you'll have to show me the way."

He nodded vigorously, walking forward swiftly. I followed behind him, a bounce in my step. "I haven't been to the mall in forever," I sighed, matching his step.

He laughed nervously, looking at the sign. "Oh, we just have to take the next right and then it should be right in front of us," he said quietly, making weak gestures with his hands as he focused his eyes on the ground.

"Okay~" I grinned. "I'll take your word for it."

We followed his instructions and were soon in the entryway of the store. "What are you gonna do?" I asked him curiously.

"I-I'll probably j-just look at the a-action figures o-or Lego sets…" he informed me. "H-how about you?"

"Hmm…" I thought for a moment. "Puzzles and art sections. I'll meet up with you in fifteen minutes to a half an hour."

"O-okay, sure," he nodded. "I-if I'm not t-there, y-you have m-my number."

"That I do, indeed," I replied. "See you!"

"Y-yeah, bye…"

I walked over to where the video games were kept and went down the mainaisle, trying to find where the puzzles were. Eventually I found one break offaisle with board games and the like, so I went that way, looking into the shelves.

I finally found one about half way in with large puzzles. Grinning, I wasted no time going down the aisle, focusing on all the puzzles.

_I want one that's more than 1,000 pieces_, I thought. _In a circle shape! Oh, and one shaped like a three dimensional sphere! Oh, and I want one that glows in the dark! And one with a turtle! Whoa, wouldn't it be cool if I found one shaped like a turt-_

"Nerfs!" I exclaimed, tripping over something, landing on my butt. "Ouch~" I whined, pouting.

I looked over to see what I had tripped on and noticed it was a boy, who was now staring at me with a bored look on his face. "Sorry," I apologized, grinning.

He didn't respond, but continued to stare at me. He had pale, white hair and light bags under his eyes, holding a puzzle piece in his hand.

"Oh! You're doing a puzzle?" I exclaimed, trying to get a look at the puzzle he was putting together. Apparently the piece he was holding was the last piece. "Whoa, how many pieces is that?" I asked, taking the box.

He didn't answer, but also didn't object to me taking the box. "Ten thousand pieces?" I exclaimed, looking at him in shock. "How long did this take you?"

He placed the last piece in place before staring at me again. "About half an hour," he muttered, taking it apart again.

"What~? No! You can't be serious?" I asked, placing the box down next to him.

"I don't see any point in lying to you," he said in that same voice as he placed the pieces into the box before putting it in a pile of other puzzle boxes.

"Are you allowed to use the puzzles in the store?" I asked skeptically.

"I don't see why not," he said, taking another large puzzle from the shelf. "I'm going to pay for them."

I stared at him. "All of those?"

"I don't really see how it concerns you anyways," he replied, ignoring my question as he dumped the pieces out of the box.

"Can I help you?" I asked, getting excited.

"I don't really need help," he muttered, sorting the middle pieces from the end pieces.

"Oh…" I said sullenly.

"But you can help if you want to," he said.

"Really? Thanks!" I grinned. "What do you want me to do?"

"You can start putting the ends together," he said, pushing a bunch of pieces my way.

"Cool," I exclaimed, starting immediately by putting the corners in their right places, then connecting pieces to them. "I'm Kalika, by the way, but my friends call me Kika."

"That's interesting," he said, a bunch of his pieces already together.

"What's your name?" I prodded, placing the last piece of the border. "Border's done!"

"That was quick," he said, not sounding very impressed.

"Well~?"

"Well, what?" he asked, connecting a collection of pieces to the border.

"Well, what's your name?" I asked again.

"Near," he replied shortly.

"Oh…nice to meet you," I said awkwardly. "Can I, uh, have some more pieces?"

He nodded, pushing a pile my way.

We began working silently, Near putting in piece after piece, making me nervous since I hadn't put one piece in yet.

Near stopped, holding one piece in his hand. He began to glare at the puzzle, thinking. "That piece you're holding," Near said, catching my attention.

"It won't fit," he said, taking it from my hand. "It doesn't go with this puzzle."

"What?"

"The colors don't match up at all," he informed me. "It was placed in here by mistake of the packaging company."

"I hope that doesn't mess up the whole puzzle," I grimaced. "I hate when that happens!" I exclaimed before giggling. "That would explain why I couldn't find a place to put it."

Near grunted in response, going back to the puzzle. I sighed, picking up another piece, automatically finding where to put it. "That's more like it," I grinned, putting another piece into place.

"I haven't seen you around before," I commented, dividing my attention between Near and the puzzle. Hey, if I'm going to make friends, obviously I want to know if he's a weirdo. "What school do you go to?"

"I'm homeschooled," he replied, not looking up.

"Oh, do your parents teach you or-?"

"I live at Wammy's House," he interrupted.

_You mean that orphanage downtown? _I thought, not daring to say it out loud. "Oh," I stated. "Uh, sorry…"

"Your sympathy doesn't mean much to me," he replied, sparing me a glance.

"Oh…sorry," I muttered. "I mean…never mind…"

I shook my head, placing another piece down before my phone started ringing.

_In a word or two, it's you I wanna do, no not your body, your mind, you fool. Yeah (Bum Bum Bum) Ah~ You sexy mother fucker~_

I smirked, answering the phone. "Hey~ you caught my voicemail, I can't come to the phone right now or I just don't like you. Anyway, leave a message…Beep," I said, seeing if Greg fell for it.

"H-hey, Kika," he stuttered. "I'm sorry to interrupt if you're doing something i-important, but, um, my mom called and w-wants me to come home now, a-and she said that i-if you want, you can come to d-dinner there…"

"Oh, that's cool," I smirked.

"Oh, K-Kika? I-I thought I got y-your voicemail," Greg said, sounding happy.

"Yup! Anyways, I love food! Do you know what your mom's making?"

"She said chicken, corn on the c-cob, and b-baked potatoes," he replied.

"Oh~ that sounds delicious!" I exclaimed, standing up excitedly.

"Are you leaving?" Near questioned, focusing on the puzzle.

"So, a-are you coming?" Greg asked.

_So? What shall you do? Will you:_

_Go with Greg because you love baked potatoes like I know I do?_

_Stay with Near and finish the puzzle?_

**End of Near chapter. And next is the long-awaited L chapter! Woot! I'm so excited to write that!**

**This chapter was a little on the shorter side, sorry not sorry~**

**Anyways, loves and hugs, my lovelies,**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	5. L

**Whoa, so here I am, once again! Chapter…something…with L. L…Ryuzaki…Lawliet…the love of my life…whatever you wanna call him, I suppose.**

So, here you are, which must mean you picked L (Or you're following the order of the chapters) and you're headed to…Panera Bread!

**Disclaimer: if I owned Death Note, would I be sitting here writing this? Let's be honest here.**

"Where, oh where has the puppy in the track suit gone? Oh, where, oh where could he be~?" I sang, skipping to the beat of the song.

"What are you doing?" Alex demanded, an annoyed look on her beautiful face, glaring at me.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I responded innocently. "I'm singing!"

"Well, I gathered that," Alex replied, rolling her brown eyes.

"Then why'd you ask?" I questioned, looking at her curiously. In response, she narrowed her eyes in a glare that she learned from watching Naruto.

"Why the Uchiha glare?" I asked, taken aback.

"You are annoying me," she hummed, walking faster so as to meet up with Adam who had gone ahead a few minutes before I started to sing.

They entered the mall together, and although they said that they were going to separate stored, I got the feeling that they had lied. What if it was simply a false front!

I turned to Greg, grinning like the devil I am. "Greggy Bear!" I sang, effectively earning his attention. "Do you think that my brother and my best friend have a secret relationship?" I inquired, looking to him curiously.

He looked shocked for a moment before stuttering out a laugh. "N-no, o-of course not!" was his response.

"Oh..." I trailed off, shrugging, rushing him into the mall. "I'm so excited to go shopping with you today!" I exclaimed, pushing him into the mall as I looked around for Alex and Adam, spotting them outside Payless before walking away. "Well, I'm heading off!" I told him, trying to follow them as quickly as possible.

Greg stopped me. _Of course he won't let me go…_

"O-oh, y-you're not g-going to c-come with m-me?" he asked.

"Nah," I shrugged, feigning a bored look. "I'm just gonna be a loner and go to Panera," I told him, giving him a glance that clearly said "Don't follow me, and don't bother me."

He nodded his head, agreeing frantically. "O-of course," he agreed. "I'll j-just see you l-later then," he said, walking off.

I mentally cheered, congratulating myself on getting away from Greg without incident so that I could nonchalantly follow Alex and Adam, who, thankfully, where still in my line of vision.

I donned the expression of a bored, angsty, antisocial teenager and made my way over to them so that I could watch them from a distance, seeing them go into Hallmark.

*_An Hour Later_*

"Oh, nerfs," I muttered, snapping my fingers in an "aw, shucks" kind of way. "I lost them!"

I began looking for the pair that I had been secretly following for the past hour. Well I _was_, that is until some little boy came along, crying because he couldn't find his mother.

I ended up being nice and decided to help him find her, loosing Alex and Adam in the process. We did find the mother after a good ten minutes of searching and _not_ following the secret couple.

She was standing by a vending machine, her arms crossed as she called the little boy over. "Timothy!" the mother scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wonder off?!"

The little boy, Timothy, started to cry, but his mother shushed him right away, telling him it was alright. She turned to me, smiling. "Thank you so much for helping my son," she thanked me.

"Oh, it was nothing," I replied, shrugging with a small smile on my face. "I couldn't just leave him there all alone."

"Well, I really appreciate it," she responded, waving as she led her son off to the toy store.

My smile fell, and I glared in their direction. "Stupid irresponsible parents," I huffed. "Losing their children and making me lose sight of my targets!"

After who-knows-how-long, I gave up trying to find them, and decided to actually go to Panera Bread like I had told Greg I would, because I was _really _craving their mac and cheese.

I walked in, taking note that there was only one other person in line in front of me, so it gave me some time to look at the desserts. "Oh~" I whispered. "Carrot cake cupcakes~ Oh! And cookie? _And _cheesecake?!"

I began getting excited, bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet, waiting to place my order, and if my wallet could talk, it would slap me in the face right now.

Yes, it would.

"I can help whoever's next," a man said from a newly opened register.

I raced over to him, grinning like a mad man…er…woman…yeah…

"Hiyo~!" I greeted him.

"Hello, what would you like?" he said, returning my smile.

"Oh, um…mac and cheese in a bread bowl~" I started. "A carrot cake cupcake, one batch of a dozen cookies, a slice of strawberry cheesecake, and a vanilla funfetti cupcake!"

He stared at me for a moment before putting the items into the cash register. "Will there be anything else?" he asked.

"Um…" I thought for a moment. "Make it two of each of the cupcakes, and three pieces of cheesecake. And~ a caramel mocha please."

He nodded, adding everything up. "If you wait over there, your food will be out shortly."

"Thank you!" I cheered, handing him the correct amount of money before taking my receipt.

I began looking around for a seat, but soon realized that even though the line was short, every seat was filled. I pouted, grumbling about how it was all Alex's fault, even though I knew it wasn't because what would be the chances that she knew I was following her and Adam, and knew that I'd lose them helping a little boy find his mother, and then that I'd go into Panera Bread?

Holy Jashin-sama, she _did_! She planned everything up to this moment! She's even the cause of the deaths of all the coolest Akatsuki members! Well, maybe that's going too far, but…

In my mental rambling, I looked over and noticed an empty seat across from some weird looking guy around my age with messy, raven black hair and he was sitting weird and…not wearing shoes…

"Okay, I've seen weirder," I shrugged. "But now to decide…Eat my food standing up or eat across from a weirdo?" I pondered before nodding at my choices.

So until my food was done, I thought over this issue, giving the pros and cons of each option. "Order two ninety one?" the same guy who took my order called out.

"Ah~ that's me!" I grinned, showing him my receipt before making sure all my food was there. "Perfect! Thank you!"

"It was my pleasure," he replied, scooting my tray over to me. "Now, please go."

"Oh…okay then," I shrugged, picking my tray up, balancing it in my hands as I made my way to the weird guy. "Hey~" I greeted him, earning a curious glance from him. "Can I sit across from you?" I asked.

He stared at me for a few minutes before nodding, gesturing to the seat across from him. I grinned, plopping down in the seat, trying to decide what I wanted to eat first.

After a good ten minutes full of eating mac and cheese, the guy interrupted our silence, saying, "Are you going to eat that?"

"Eat what?" I asked, my mouth full of the bread bowl that once held my mac and cheese.

"The cheesecake," he said, staring at it, licking his lips. "Strawberry's my favorite."

"Um…" I thought about it. On one hand, he let me sit here, but on the other hand, it's cheesecake. And it's mine! But he could be a psycho who likes to torture people to get what they want. But then again. It _is_ cheesecake…do I really want to risk it?

"Okay," I said reluctantly after a minute of internal struggle.

"Oh, good!" he exclaimed in the same monotone as before, grinning childishly as he snatched the cheesecake from my tray, digging his fork into it.

I stared at him as he took a bite, wishing that I was the one eating that cheesecake. I mean, sure I bought three, but…it's cheesecake!

"I changed my mind! Give it back!" I shouted angrily.

He paused, the fork in his mouth for the second time. He slowly pulled it away, chewing just as slowly before swallowing and licking his lips. "It's mine now," he said, getting ready to take another bite. "You gave it to me."

"No! Mine!" I replied, taking it from him. "Mine!"

"But you let me have it," he replied, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"But I changed my mind," I repeated, nodding my head as I placed the cake back on the tray, going back to my bread bowl. "God, I love cheese…" I muttered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him reach over to take the cheesecake slowly, so as not to be discovered. I threw the chunk of bread that I was about to eat at him.

"I saw that!" I told him, a pout forming on my lips.

"Saw what?" he muttered. "I didn't do anything."

"You tried to take my cheesecake after I told you no which happened after I told you yes," I sassed, confusing myself.

"You said I could have it, though, did you lie to me?" he muttered, sounding depressed.

I leaned across the table, getting in his face. "Miiiiiiiine~" I said before sitting back in my seat.

He stared at me, glaring and pouting, muttering about how much he wanted that cake. I sighed, feeling guilty. "Fine, take it," I said, upset.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes sparking though keeping his emotionless voice. "You're not lying to me this time?"

"I'm not lying," I sighed, pushing the cake across the table to him.

As I watched him finish the slice of cake, I couldn't help but notice how he knew how to get what he wanted, but the position he sat in…it reminded me of something…

"Oh, that's right!" I exclaimed, pointing to the guy. "Adam sits like that when he's thinking about something! He said something about it increasing his thought process by approximately forty percent!"

The guy stared at me, blinking. "What?" he asked, his mouth full of *cough cough* my *cough cough* cheesecake.

"Sorry, I was thinking out loud," I blushed, picking at my carrot cake cupcake. "Aw, nerfs! There are raisins in this thing! Now I don't want it," I pouted, handing both cupcakes to the boy.

"Stupid life's disappointments," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. "Disappointments of life…"

He looked up from his newly acquired desserts. "Oh, sorry," he said monotonously before going back to the desserts.

"My name's Kalika," I told him, watching him eat yet another one of my desserts. "What's yours?"

"Ryuzaki," he replied simply, but I got the feeling he was lying.

"Well, Ryuzaki," I began, leaning over the table again.

"You're not going to yell that this is yours again, right?" he asked, holding up the cupcake, not seeming to actually care that I was in his space at all.

"Negatory," I responded, licking some cheesecake off his face before leaning back in my seat.

"You could've told me there was something on my face," he said, taking another bite out of my cupcake.

"There was nothing on your face," I insisted, grinning. "Maybe I just felt like licking your face."

"And people think I'm weird," he murmured to the cupcake.

"Oh, sniff nuggets!" I exclaimed, hiding my face behind my caramel mocha.

"What? What is it?" he asked, not seeming to care at all as he looked around.

"You see that couple, right there," I said, pointing to the door with my spoon.

"The one with the boy holding the shake?" he asked, looking over at them.

"Yeah! I was just following them, but got caught up with something so I lost them-"

"You do know that stalking is a crime," he interrupted, again not seeming to care. "You could very well get arrested."

"It's not stalking if it's your brother and best friend who are secretly going out!" I insisted, standing up. "I like you, Ryuzaki," I told him. "But I'm afraid I have to leave. Have some important _stalking_ duties to attend to."

"But…what about the cake?" he asked, looking at all my desserts longingly.

I looked down to the desserts too, wondering what to do.

_So? What are you gonna do? Huh? Huh? Tell me! Tell me what you're gonna do!_

_Continue to stalk Alex and Adam and give up your sweets?_

_Stay with Ryuzaki and never know if there is an actual secret relationship between your brother and best friend?_

**So…there is the chapter! I hope you liked it~ I know I did! I was at a NASCAR race waiting for the race to start while I was writing this~**

**If you want to, leave a review~**

**Loves and hugs, minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	6. Matt 1

**Am I finally back? Hopefully I get this done before I have to stop to study for my two tests tomorrow and then I have to finish a project for French and do my lab report for chemistry…blah~**

**Disclaimer: Well, I didn't even study and I couldn't get through the author's note, and once again Death Note's not mine.**

_You chose…To blatantly disobey your brother and hang out with Matt!_

"Come on, Adam," you whined five minutes later. Matt had gone over to the counter to help Nelson with the customer who was still demanding that the game's price should be lowered. "Just let me go."

"You don't even know him," Adam replied, checking the price and quality of one pair of headphones. "You just met him today, and I've never seen him here before."

"It's because he's new here," Brett replied, walking over to us. "Those headphones suck."

"Thanks, man," Adam replied, replacing the package on the shelf. "When did he start?"

"Like…a month ago maybe?" Brett grimaced. "He was hired when I was out for that week, they were short of hands around, you know?"

"So do you know anything about him?" Adam asked, checking out a different pair.

Brett snorted, a grin stretched across his face. "The only thing I know about him is that he loves video games. He's probably only working here to get a discount on games."

"Maybe that guy should start working at a GameStop to get discounts on games," I replied, nodding my head over to the man who was still arguing with Nelson and now Matt too about the price of the game.

Brett chortled, taking the headphones away from Adam, shaking his head. "These'll break in less than a month. Anyway, Matt said he grew up here, but I've never seen him around."

"Not even at school?" Adam asked, not really sounding interested anymore.

"Maybe he was homeschooled," I shrugged.

"Or on the streets?"

"Maybe he has a car."

"Not even the grocery store," Brett nodded.

"Maybe he grows his own food," I said, receiving strange looks. "What? It's possible! Not all of us like to eat processed foods from China! If I had any talent at farming I would…on a small scale, because it just seems like it could get to be a lot of work."

"I think that's a little out there," Brett deadpanned. "All I'm saying is there's something off about him. He seems a little secretive-"

"Well, if I just started working somewhere _I _wouldn't just spit out every single one of my secrets," I replied. "It's only natural to be a little protective of your info, man."

"On his application, he didn't even put down his address," Brett replied.

"So? I wouldn't want people stalking me."

"Or a phone number."

"Again, stalkers, and maybe he doesn't have a phone."

"Or his last name?"

"…"

"You have nothing to say, so you?"

"No…that's a little weird…" I stared at the ground for a moment, thinking hard. "But nevertheless! I am determined and nothing shall deter me from my goal!"

"And what goal would that be?" Brett asked.

"She wants to be the first supreme ruler of the world to go into space," Adam replied simply. "I think I'll buy these ones." He looked over to Brett for approval, getting a nod in reply.

"Good choice. I'm surprised we still have them, they fly off the shelves like rockets!"

"What?" I asked, wide-eyed as I stared at the shelves. "I wanna see!"

"Not literally, Kika," Adam replied, tugging my hair. "I'm ready."

"Okay~ I'll be there in a second~" I grinned, turing back to Brett.

"So what's your real goal?" he asked, excitedly.

"To get a date to Formal," I replied, grinning.

"What? Why not take me?" he replied, feigning offense.

"Because Alex wants to take you," I said, shrugging as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway, I have to go or Adam's going to have a conniption."

"See you around?"

"Yeah, and text me when the next Amnesia game comes out," I replied, holding up the game excitedly.

"Will do. Bye~"

"Love ya," I waved, approaching the counter. "Hello, Sir Matt."

"Hi again…Kika, was it?" he replied, smiling.

"Indeed it is," I nodded, then frowned. "Well, it's actually Kalika, bur if you called me that; I'd have to slap you in the face. It's nothing against you, it's just…grr…name…"

Matt laughed, ringing up the game. "Okay, that's…forty-seven twenty-eight."

"Such an awkward number…" I muttered. "Hey, Adam, do you have a ten I could borrow?"

"Why can't you bring your own money?" he replied, getting his change back from Brett, who had to ring him up since Nelson was still dealing with the angry discount guy. Adam took his bag, thanked Brett and made his way over to me, handing me the money.

"I do," I insisted. "But alas, I only bring so much money for lunch every month."

"So you're using your lunch money to buy this game?" Adam asked, looking annoyed.

"Well, my mother's not going to give me money for it," I shrugged, handing Matt the money. "Besides I pack my lunch every day. It's just a just-in-case kind of thing."

"Whatever, just don't come crying to me when you realize you just spent the money from your car fund," Adam replied, leaning against the counter.

Matt was counting out the change in his head, so it was basically silence from our group, so I decided to listen in on Nelson's conversation. "I just don't understand why you won't give me a discount!" the man exclaimed, red in the face.

"Sir, please, I already told you that I don't have the authority to give you a discount-"

"Then find someone who will, goddammit!" the man growled, slamming his clenched fist on the counter.

"Here's…here's your change," Matt said, watching the scene next to him as he handed me the money distractedly. I took it from him, throwing it in my turtle wallet and excused myself as Matt tried to hand me the bag.

"Ney~ Nelly," I grinned, approaching the debacle.

"Oh…hey, Kika," he replied, lacking his usual luster.

"Can I talk to your customer for a wee bit of a moment?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

"Uh…sure?"

"Thanks," I turned to the man, glaring. "Look, buddy. You can't have a discount! You're just making a fool of yourself and yelling and screaming about it like a baby isn't going to get you anywhere in life! So stop whining about and causing people problems because if you're not going to buy that game you have no business here! So either shut up and buy the game or _shut up and leave without it_!"

The man was staring at me wide eyed and I smirked, turning to my friends. "Yeah, bet you didn't know I could yell like that," I nodded. "I'm a beast."

"W-well, I didn't even want the game anyway!" the man replied coldly, storming out of the shop.

"Have a good day~" I called out to him, and hearing the door closed, I muttered. "And please don't come back…"

"Well, on that note, come on, Kika," Adam called, grabbing my bag. "Let's get going."

"Okay! Come on, Matt, let's get going," I echoed, trailing behind my brother who was staring at me.

"I thought I said no?"

"I figured that you would approve if you were there too," I nodded, smirking.

"Fine, but I'm not paying for him."

"That's fine," I said, watching Matt exit the back room with his backpack thrown over one shoulder and he shot me a smile. "You ready?"

"Yup," he said, popping the 'p.'

"Great!" I linked my arm with his as we left the store and headed to Panera. After a few minutes, Matt reached into the side pocket of his bag and pulled out a portable game console and began to play, jerking his arm slightly from time to time.

"Dammit…" he muttered, hunching further over his game.

"Did you lose?" I asked, smirking.

"Yeah…"

"Ha-ha, I made you lose," I grinned full out.

"How?"

"I secretly curse you to lose the next video game you played," I replied, tugging on his army. "Just kidding, but wouldn't that have been horrible? So what are you playing?"

"Legend of Zelda," he replied, showing me the screen. "Wanna play?"

I laughed, playfully punching his arm. "Right! That's a good one," I forced a frown on my face. "I'm not what you would call 'skilled' at video games," I replied as we finally entered Panera Bread.

Matt nodded, grinning slightly. "I'll go order for me and Kika," Adam said, going up to the counter.

Something beeped and Matt jumped, pulling out a communication device (sounds fancy, don't it?), and checking the screen. "Shit! I have to go meet Mello!" he announced.

"Mello?" I repeated. "…Your…girlfriend?"

Matt snorted, shaking his head. "No, he's my friend when I got my job at the mall, he demanded I bring him with me so that he could look for a job, but he usually ends up goofing off and buying a whole bunch of chocolate."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, he's getting impatient and wants me to meet him at Leather N Sweets," Matt added. "Do you…wanna come?"

_Well, do you?_

_If you do, then you will~_

_If you don't, then stay with Adam and get Matt's number for Jashin's sake!_

**Well, there you go! The long anticipated (maybe not) arrival of the next chapter! This was supposed to be the next chapter of Demon Cats, but I missed this story a lot, and so…here I am, signing off!**

**Loves and hugs, minions, dearest!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	7. Matt 2

**Here's the alternate chapter for Matt. So a guest left a review (I was in school so I couldn't get it until a while ago) and gave me a good idea. Post each alternate together~! So smart! Yesterday it actually dawned on me how much work this story's going to be…so much work…so much work!**

**Disclaimer: If Death Note was mine I wouldn't have to confuse myself with this story…**

_So you're going to get his number and hang with him later? Whatever be a killjoy._

"Sorry, Matt, if brother says no then brother means no," I said, feigning sadness.

"It's fine," Matt smiled. "Maybe if you want we could exchange numbers and meet up some time later?"

"I would thoroughly enjoy that," I replied, grinning. "So-"

"No."

"What? But, brother~"

"Nope," Adam replied, popping the p.

"But-"

"What happened to if brother says no then brother means no?" Adam replied, glaring at me.

"It got flushed down your toilet," I replied, pouting. Adam continued to glare which I returned with a smile. "Along with my sanity~"

Adam sighed, shaking his head. "Well, let me ring you up and you can pay up front," Matt said, shooting me a smile as he took the game from me and started going towards the counter.

"Yosh! That would be great! Thank you," I called after him, turning back to my brother. "So~ happy days are here again…"

"Should I get the black ones or the red ones?" Adam asked, holding up two packages of headphones. I hummed reaching past him and grabbing a set from the shelf.

"This one," I told him.

That is neither red nor black," he commented.

"Yeah well, your colors are depressing," I shrugged, handing him the package. He put it back on the shelf, but I immediately snatched it off, holding it close to my chest. "But purple is so your color!"

"No, purple is _your_ favorite color," he retorted. "What would I look like with purple headphones?"

"Cool, awesome, amazing," I listed, counting them off on my fingers. "Spiffy. Sexy, stylish-"

"Okay, stop," Adam interrupted, holding his hand in front of my face. "I'm not getting the purple ones so get over it."

"That's lame," I stuck my tongue out, holding the headphones over my head, watching the package reflect the light. "Well…I need new headphones anyway…" I muttered, chewing my tongue for a moment. "Okay, I'll get them!"

"What? You don't even…you're other headphones are fine!"

"The left ear stopped working again~" I whined, holding the headphones close to me. "Besides these ones are purple! And they're the good kind! See guaranteed to last at least a year!"

"Buy them if you want, but you know this is your money you're spending," Adam reminded me.

"Indeed it is, brother, but alas, I love music more than I want that car apparently…" I shrugged. "Oh, well! I'm just gonna check out~"

"Okay, I'm gonna check out the games over here," he said, walking over to the Xbox section.

I dragged my feet against the carpet, making my way to the counter. I leaned over it, watching what Matt was doing. He was playing a handheld game, his fingers dancing across the pad-thingy. What? I don't play video games! It's going to take me like a year to find out how to play this one game I'm buying! I haven't even gotten past level 32 of Candy Crush! "Watcha playing, Mattie," I said in a deep rumbling voice, making the poor soul jump.

"Why would you do that?" he demanded dramatically, holding his hand over his heart and he turned his face up to the sky. "I almost felt my heart cease to beat!"

I stared at him, a small smile playing on my lips as I handed him the headphones. "Can I get these too?"

"Sure thing," he replied, ringing those up too. "Sixty-nine Forty-three."

"Okay~" I dug my turtle wallet from my bag, pulling out the correct dollar amount and handing the bills to him.

"Thank you. Fifty-seven cents is your change, would you like a receipt?" he asked, holding out the change.

"Wait…can I have the change in all nickels and pennies?" I asked, staring at his hand.

"W…Why?" he asked. "That'll be so much work."

"Okay I want two dimes, seven nickels, and two pennies?"

"Why are you making this so difficult?" he asked, pulling out what I asked for.

"Would you rather I asked for _all_ pennies?"

"No, thank you," he muttered, counting out the change and handing it to me. "Would you like a receipt?"

"Yes please!"

"Would you like it on the regular paper or should I write it down on a slightly browned leaf for you?" he asked.

"Why would you even ask that!? Of course I would want it on the paper~" I snorted. "A leaf would be totally unreasonable!"

"Okay, sure, just here-"

"Can I have an extra copy?"

"Why?"

"Never mind," I shrugged throwing my change into my backpack, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen, writing down my number, handing it to him. "Text me some time-"

"Kika, let's go," Adam called, standing by the exit with his bag in hand. "We really need to go meet the others. They're waiting for us."

"Coming~" I shot a grin at Matt. "See you later~ Bye, Brett! Bye, Nelson!"

"Bye, girl," they chorused, trying to convince the angry discount man to give it a break already.

"So…where are we headed, brother of mine?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"We're gonna meet up with the others at the entrance," Adam told me, checking a message on his phone. "Alex is getting irritated."

"We're leaving?" I whined, puffing out my cheeks. "I don't wanna! I wanted to get cake!"

"Kika, you already got Alex to buy you candy," he replied. "You don't need cake."

"But I want cake!" I announced. "Cake and candy are totally different anyway…"

"Alex just texted me and she told me that if you don't hurry up and stop complaining which she knows you are, you won't get any candy."

"What? She wouldn't!"

Adam looked at his screen again, reading it. "She said she would."

"Monkey feathers!" I pouted. "Foiled again…okay, let's go…"

*Time Skip…A Week*

"Ugh," I groaned, flipping over onto my back to stare at the ceiling. It was absolutely silent, unless you could hear the sound of my mother's boyfriend talking from three stories below. I felt my eye twitch. I've been in my room practically all week, not counting school of course. My mother's boyfriend, Jaymie, decided to move in with us while I was staying at my father's house, hence why my bedroom is now the attic.

Of course, he's not sleeping in my room, no no no no no! He wanted a bigger closet, so, while I was gone, he packed all of my stuff into boxes and put them in the attic and…he sold my furniture and, since he somehow managed to find my secret otaku room, all of my anime merchandise. Don't ask me where the money went. Don't ask me…

"What to do, what to do…?" I wondered. "Adam's at football practice and Alex is visiting her parents in Peru…It's Greg's brother's birthday party and I couldn't go because his parents don't like me for some reason, and…now I'm having a full out conversation with myself…that's sad. Maybe Nelson…no, he's helping his girlfriend move. Maybe Brett…is working…"

I dug my phone out of my draw and began scrolling through the contacts. _Matt?_ I thought, staring at the unfamiliar name. _Who the flameo is Matt?_ "Matt…Matt…Matt…" I looked around my room, trying to find something to spark my memory, and my eyes landed on the TV (did I mention the attic is the family room, now equipped with an old mattress on the floor, just for me), and they widened when I saw my game. "Amnesia! Matt, oh the irony," I chuckled, clicking my tongue. "I'll have to tell him about that one."

I grinned, clicking the home button. _What can I do for you, master?_ Siri said in her robotic voice, giving me attitude as usual.

"Text Matt, hi," I said, lying back down on my mattress.

_As you wish._

"Shut up, Siri."

_No need to be so mean._

"No need to be so stupid!"

_Now that wasn't nice._

"Will you-"

_**Beep**_

"What did you just call me?" I asked accusingly.

_What? I didn't say anything._

"What do you mean 'you didn't say ennething'?"

_Why are you saying that like that?_

"Saying what like what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

_Anything. You're saying anything weird._

"There isn't ennething wrong with the way I say ennething!"

_I would like to further expand on your stupidity, but you have received a text message._

"There's no respect," I muttered. "Well? Why didn't you say so?"

_You didn't ask. So there._

"Well, look who wore their sassy pants today," I rolled my eyes. "Read new text."

_Yes, ma'am. From Matt received at nine seventy-two a.m. Hey, Kika, what's up?_

"Text back, nothing much, kinda bored. How about you?"

_Okay, texting back: neutering much, kinda bald. How about you?_

"What? NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I said _nothing_ much, kinda _bored_. How about you?

_Oh, that makes more sense. Sending back: Nothing much, kinda bored. How about you?_

"Yes."

_Message sent._

"Thank you."

_You are welcome._

"I know~"

_**Beep**_

"Will you stop calling me that!?" I demanded.

_I didn't call you anything. You received another message. _

"Well, open it if you will…"

_I will. Text says: tht sux colon backslash I'm headed out to get Mello more chocolate._

"Who's Mello? Your girlfriend?"

_I don't have a girlfriend. I was just reading the text._

"Please ask if Mello is Matt's girlfriend, nicely if you would."

_Of course. I'm always nice. Prepared message: Is Mello Matt's bitch?_

"What? No! Text Matt: Oh~ is Mello your special someone?"

_Well, that works too._

_**Beep**_

_From Matt: Ew no, apparently I'm his chocolate boy. I swear he craves like a girl!_

"Send back: Can I come with you?"

_Meet you in half an hour at the elementary school near the mall?_

"Works for me, just have to sneak out."

_Lol kay, see you there._

"See you later, armadillo~"

_The proper phrase is see you later, alligator._

"Shut up, Siri!"

_It's not my fault you're stupid. And how are you planning to sneak out, you genius?_

"Um, the lattice work by the window, duh~" I smirked, shoving the phone into the butt pocket of my jeans. Now, one would think, I must've done this a hundred times. Well, I haven't…I'm afraid of heights and…wood…and hitting the ground. "Oops!" I muttered as I slipped and lost my grip on the lattice. I squeezed my eyes shut, letting lose a silent 'goodbye, world' and prepared for the end.

I landed on the ground, butt first, and looked back up, after opening my eyes of course, and noticed that I hadn't even fallen four inches. "Oh, he-he…" I grinned, standing up and rubbing my hindquarters. "That hurt."

_It hurt me more than it hurt you_.

"Shut up, Siri, you're gonna get me caught!" I growled as I marched my way towards the elementary school.

About ten minutes later, I was passing by the school soccer field, and noticed the school's team practicing. _Whoa…when I was on my school's soccer team we never got to practice during school! Luckyyyy!_

"Ow!" I shouted, feeling something hard hit the back of my head. I spun around, rubbing the sore spot. I saw the soccer ball that assaulted me.

"Sorry, miss!" someone shouted, their voice accompanied by the light pounding of his feet. "I'm still teaching them to control…where they…kick the…ball…"

"Eh?! Dan?" I exclaimed, squinting at him. "I thought you were in rehab! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, funny story," he chuckled nervously. "They let me out early if I helped out with the children's soccer league. So…here I am…"

"Oh…that's cool, I guess," I muttered. "Well, as fun as it is, hanging around with you, I'm afraid someone's waiting for me, right over yonder." I turned on my heel and started walking away, but he grabbed my arm, gently.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait! We just started talking though," he replied.

"Yeah, well, I usually don't enjoy talking to jerks who cheated on me with my sister, and anyways, my friend is waiting for me," I shrugged him off.

"Wait! But you haven't returned any of my texts," he continued, walking with me.

"I don't respond to unfamiliar numbers, look, Dan, I really am meeting someone," I said, losing my patience.

"And I can wait with you until they come," he announced, smiling proudly.

"Or you can go away and I can pretend like I haven't seen you since our breakup."

"Kika…"

I opened my mouth to respond, but was immediately cut off (**A/N: By lips?!**) by someone else calling my name. "Hey, Kika!"

I spun around, seeing Matt's familiar face as he jogged over to where I was standing with Dan. "Hey, Matt!" I grinned, and turned to Dan. "See, you can go now because Matt's here."

Dan's smile fell, and he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I was wondering if I could hang with you and him…"

"No, you can't," I replied, linking my arm with Matt's.

"Well, why not?"

"Well, you see…" I said, looking up at Matt for help.

"Because we're celebrating our two month anniversary~!" he announced, grinning. "So we're going to the movie, and then that fancy Italian place down the street, and then we'll go back to my place~"

Dan deadpanned, glaring first at Matt then at me. "Really? Kika, you're dating this guy?"

"…Yeah, why not?" I replied indignantly.

"It's just that, I never thought you'd be the one to go for a guy like _that_," he shrugged, looking over his shoulder.

"A guy like what?" Matt and I chorused, insulted.

"A Hot Topic, geek boy," Dan snorted, grabbing Matt's DS from his hands. "What are you playing? Pokémon?"

"Leave him alone," I glared, snatching the handheld game from his hands and handing them back to Matt.

"Thanks…"

"No problem," I turned back to Dan. "Matt and I have to go catch a movie."

"I'll just come along," Dan shrugged, throwing his arms over both of our shoulders.

"Dude, not cool," Matt exclaimed, bowing his head slightly to send me a look.

"Dan," I growled. "I just want to spend time with my boyfriend…"

"Maybe if he was actually your boyfriend, I'd leave you guys alone."

"He is my real boyfriend, you stupid fuzzbag!" I announced.

"Prooove~ it," Dan sang, leaning his head on me. "Kiss him~"

(**A/N: Zoey 101 moment, anyone?**)

_So…will you _

_Kiss him? __2a_

_Will you not kiss him? __2b_

**So there it is…I meant to have this finished and uploaded by sometime last week. Like the day after my last update, but alas, I did have a busy week.**

**Anyways, there it is. I'm hoping to start working on either Mello's or Near (I can't remember which comes first XD) by the end of the month.**

**Loves and hugs, drop a review if you wish, my minions,**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


End file.
